


Moonpale

by cyanideSweetheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideSweetheart/pseuds/cyanideSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat are really hopelessly in love with each other. But, you know. In a pale way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonpale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinysMindPalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinysMindPalace/gifts).



> (This is of an au my bae and I are doing, and in the au they live together and that's all that I can really say without explaining the whole au, so.  
> This is also a gift to him! c: )

Whatever did you do to deserve a moirail like this? 

Your fingers comb through his hair, skirting around and brushing the tips of his horns, so small, so blunt(although you know from experience how nasty of bruises they can make). He is purring, loud and rough, so perfect, like sandpaper on your ears in the good way. It cleans you. It smoothes you out. Completes you, rounds your edges. He is a marvel, and he's saying something you have completely zoned out on in favor of distraction by his loveliness. 

"Gamzee," and oh, even his irritation is perfect, but jarring, so it catches your attention. 

"Mm?" 

"You weren't listening, were you?" He isn't very upset- he knows you get like this, even off sopor- but he's annoyed, and for that, you smile, widely, apologetically. 

"'Fraid not. Got caught up lookin' at you. Start over?" 

It prompts an eye roll and a blush from him, and he crosses his arms and huffs, turning back to the TV and beginning again. He gets so flustered so easily, and you find it cute, but he thinks it's a flaw. You think it's perfect. Everything about him is perfect, even his flaws, because he is perfect to you, and therefore his flaws are perfect. You would dote on him forever, if he would allow it, but he won't, and you know it. It makes you sad, but hey, whatever he wants. 

Whatever he wants. 

\--- 

Whatever did you do to deserve a moirail like this? 

You facepalm, exasperation burning, fuming, simmering in your chest. He's done something stupid again, the fucking dope, the dumb clown, and he says he needs your help. 

Well. He does. But you wish he didn't. Idiot. 

He's gotten himself tangled and stuck in a position that he needs another person to get him out of, and that position is in a bush. A bush, of all places. A blackberry bush, too. Stupid- ugh. 

"How the everloving, shitting fuck did you get yourself into this, Gamzee?!" 

"….Fuck if I know. Just wanted some motherfuckin' berries, but the bush just goddamn sucked me in like a motherfuckin' tentaclebeast." He seems almost sullen because of his immobilization, but he's happy you're here, so he just sort of smiles in that infuriatingly soft way he does, and you forgive him instantly. 

You sigh and step forward, and together, the both of you get him out of the bush in one piece. He's bleeding from a lot of scratches, though, so you lead him inside not to the room you two often share, but to the bathroom adjacent to it, where you keep first aid kits on hand always. 

You admonish him as you put bandaids on his cuts, and he looks at you in that way he has, like you're the goddamn center of his fucking universe, and you feel like you're going to suffocate in the best way possible. Your face heats up, and he smiles, and you want to shove him and be mean like you used to when you were kids because then he'll stop _doing_ that and you want him to stop, but oh, oh never, you never ever want him to stop. You want him to keep doing that forever, you want his attention every second of every day, but embarrassment glues your lips shut. 

So you just say, "You're an idiot." And he says: 

"I know." 

And he'll keep on looking at you like that forever, and that's exactly the way you want it.


End file.
